


Some Legends Are Told

by heartsliesnpeterick



Series: And Then I Found You [3]
Category: Bandom, Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Pete is a gladiator  that serves an unknown ruler of Psycho Wasteland. Then he finally meets the ruler of Psycho Wasteland who makes him an offer he can't refuse
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: And Then I Found You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081349
Kudos: 4





	Some Legends Are Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the most important person in my life. Thank you for being you and I thank whoever's up there every day for your existence and life leading me to you <3

Pete was without a doubt the strongest gladiator in the Psycho wasteland. They all served an emperor whose face they never got to see. Pete didn’t care, he loved the thrill of the fight. Everyone else complained about fighting for an emperor they never met. Some even wondered if he existed at all or if it was all a ruse to get them to fight. Pete got the answer to that one afternoon after a kill. 

He was washing up by the river, his sword and shield laying with the rest of his armor. He was stark naked under the slowly trickling waterfall so he didn’t hear the beast sneak upon him. So rightfully so he was a bit surprised to see the beast’s decapitated head not far from his tunic.

“You’re from the Psycho Wasteland army?”   
  
Pete casually slipped his tunic on, not bothering with his armor but reaching for his own sword. “Maybe, who’s asking?” He looked up at the speaker as he slowly stood up. His armor matched Pete’s but unlike Pete and everyone else in the army, his skin was pale, creamy, white from lack of sun. “You don’t look like you have the field experience rookie.”

The stranger rolled his blue eyes. “Because they say the battlefield is no place for a king.”

Pete lowered his sword and looked at the stranger. He had a strong build and sandy-colored hair. “King?” He knelt down and bowed his head. “I’m Pete, the best warrior in your army my liege.”

He got a chuckle in return. “At ease, but I was hoping to meet you. I watched you from afar and I snuck out today in hopes of catching you because I want you to be my personal bodyguard not that I need it. Oh, I’m Patrick by the way.”

Mischief danced behind those hot whisky eyes, Patrick was pretty and Pete was a horny man. He couldn’t remember the last time he even got laid. “It’d be my pleasure my liege if you feel you need my protection.” 

Patrick smirked. “If anyone will be needing protection it will be you.”

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months which eventually turned to years. They had grown extremely close and Pete being pinned under Patrick’s strong grip on his soft bed, well softer than Pete’s old cot anyway. Right now he had the rare treat of being on top of Patrick as they kissed. He wondered if Patrick would let him top him this time. Considering the plug Pete was wearing that didn’t seem likely. Pete slowly crawled down kissing the hidden muscles on Patrick’s body before spreading his legs, looking up at him asking for permission with his eyes. It was something special they shared with their connection. 

He got the okay and he slowly started to lick at his lover’s hole. He got loud moans in return and Patrick’s strong hands held Pete’s head in place while he ate Patrick out. After about ten minutes of Pete rimming Patrick, he heard Patrick speak breathlessly to him.

“That’s enough, time for you to be pinned under me.” Pete was happy to oblige and get on his knees to present himself to his royal boyfriend. He yelped as Patrick’s strong hand slapped his ass as he slowly removed the plug. “Perfect, you’re all nice and stretched for me.”

Pete moaned loudly as Patrick pushed inside of him. He loved being this close to Patrick and Patrick knew all the right spots to hit and how to be at the right angle to hit that one spot-” AH TRICK! Right there, keep pounding me right there please.”

“Very well since you asked so nicely.” 

Pete clawed at the bedsheets as Patrick fucked him senseless. “Trick, I can’t. I’m close already. You’re incredible.” Patrick’s name was on Pete’s lips as he came hard.

Patrick cursed he didn’t want it to end but he didn’t have the willpower to hold back his own orgasm. He bit Pete’s shoulder as he came inside of him.

“Well looks like you need to give me tomorrow off after that ass pounding.”

Patrick laughed as he used his tunic to clean them off. “How about a promotion? Marry me and rule beside me.”

“We’ll go down in history! But yes Trick, I’ll marry you.”

Patrick cupped Pete’s face and kissed him deeply. “We’ll be a legend love and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you future King Pete.”   
  
“And I love you too, King Patrick.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
